


I Want You All To Myself

by VelveteenPrince



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choicest Week, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: He's cruel."I don't feel well." Has become code fordon't go see her.It’s not like he doesn't know what Saeran is doing, of course. He'd lie if he said he only caught on to it recently, too. Perhaps it's just a connection they share as twins, but from getting a bad feeling in his gut when leaving Saeran alone to being able to tell he isn't fond of his girlfriend, he can read Saeran like an open book. Most of the time.Out of everything, the only thing that bothered him was the fact his brother hadn't worked up the courage to outright saystay with me.He wants to hear that plea. It's selfish and wrong in all the right ways. If his brother granted him that wish, he'd leave everything behind without a second thought."I'll call [MC] and tell her I can't meet her today, either."





	I Want You All To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! Day 2 of Choicest week, the prompt was Temptations so <3 enjoy

\--- Saeran---

She doesn't sound pleased. 

Saeran sighs, uninterested. She'll get over it. Saeyoung apologizes over the phone, she can probably _hear_ his dumb smile over the phone. He makes up something about having to take care of Saeran that he isn't sure either of them believe at this point. No, he's fairly sure Saeyoung knows it's a lie.   
He looks down to his own phone. He never talked with that girl much, but he still had her number saved, a week-old unsent text taunts him into pressing send. 

**[Just get tired and leave him already.]**

But he won't just yet. 

Saeyoung is content as ever when he returns into the room, letting his entire weight fall on the bed. "Do you want to go somewhere?" He rolls to his side, chin resting on his hand.

Saeran shakes his head, immediately searching for a window that he knows isn't there. He doesn't like crowded spaces, or people. Even living alone with Saeyoung was too much at times. And yet he's the only person who could stand him, no matter how much Saeran hurt him. 

Saeyoung gets up as if the answer had been _yes_ , stretching his arms towards him. "Get up. You're gonna cramp if you stay in bed all day." 

He spared him a confused look, lifting the covers from his legs with another sigh. 

"Need any help?" 

Yes. "No." 

Saeyoung lowers himself to eye-level, offering his hands. "Hang onto me." 

Instead, he grabs his shoulders, supporting his weight to lift himself from the bed, stumbling with his own feet until Saeyoung hooks his arm around his waist to prevent his fall. A shiver makes his whole body stiff. He doesn't like being this close, because he hates how fast his heart rate accelerates to the point where he feels he might die. 

He fluctuates between _don't touch me_ and _don't let go_ so often he isn't entirely sure which force carries more weight. 

His leg feels Saeyoung's phone buzzing in the front pocket of his jeans, but Saeyoung hasn't dared to take his eyes off Saeran. 

"Let it ring?" It's not a command, but more a request. One he knows Saeyoung won't refuse. The worst part is he doesn't seem the least bothered by it. 

"Does it hurt anywhere?" He continues as if nothing. His fingers dig into Saeyoung's shoulders as the buzzing eventually dies out. 

_Am I not hurting you?_ He wants to ask. But no, not referring to his grip on his arms. About preventing him from seeing his loved one. 

"Yes." 

"Just, move when you're ready." 

Saeran looks for any sign of annoyance in his expression. 

Nothing. 

His gaze is soft, his face relaxed. His hold is strong, keeping him in place, even as he takes the first step, making Saeyoung clash against the wall, it doesn't waver, in fact he's sure he pulled his body closer because now the small of his back has begun to strain but Saeran pays no mind, he just wants to look at his face. 

And his eyes. He wants to live in his eyes, to hold his face as if he were to disappear through his fingers. And for Saeyoung to hold him, so tight that he has to arch his back until they're as close as they can be. Close enough to share a breath, desperate to feel every inch of each other. _Yes, like that._

He blames the lack of using his legs for his weakened knees. "You're slipping." His voice eventually brings him back into reality, just in time to register Saeyoung switching their places, pinning him against the wall. He lets out a pained grunt when he collides with concrete. 

"Whoops. Sorry." 

Saeran ignores it. He isn't sure his feet are touching the floor anymore. He's floating, grounded by Saeyoung's embrace alone. 

"What would you do for me?" Saeran asks, short of breath, both from excitement and his brother pressing against him so tightly. 

"Anything." 

"If I asked you to kiss me would you do it?" 

Saeyoung hesitates, but eventually leans in. His lips miss Saeran's by milimiters, they might as well be miles. It's over by the time he can begin to feel it. Trying his hardest not to groan in frustration, his hand stops clutching his arm, raising to hold Saeyoung's chin and point it in the right direction, so he doesn't miss his lips a second time. 

"Again." 

\---Saeyoung---

He half expected his twin to be disgusted and take his hands off immediately. Instead, Saeran clutched his shirt, letting his fingertips lightly drag the fabric down, pulling him in, inviting him. 

He complies. Again. 

And again. 

And once more, until the kisses turned heated, lasting for more than just a fraction of a second. And their mouths were no longer closed when they collided, prompting them to explore the deepest regions of each other.

Saeran's nails explore his torso. Every time Saeyoung's skin tightens under his touch, help make them more eager, digging into his sides, impatient to feel and experience all the reactions his brother has to offer. Drawing hot mewls and gasps from his throat with every curl of his fingers, every lingering touch. 

Even when they stopped the kiss to breathe, their foreheads remained connected, as if they couldn't stand to be apart for one more second. Between pants and moans his brother swallowed, getting ready to speak. 

Saeyoung, on the other hand, became lost in the way Saeran's lips glistened with their shared saliva. 

"I don't..." His blush made his cheeks resemble rose petals, Saeyoung wants to claim them, and never allow anyone to touch them. "...have experience...with..." 

He stopped admiring his flustered brother's face when he heard something about experience. His grip tightening around his waist. 

"...Guys? It's... not exactly rocket science." He let out a laugh, burying his face into Saeran's neck, lapping hungrily just below his jawline, relishing Saeran's increasing pulse. 

"Do you... have any experience?" 

Silence. When he lifted his face he was met with a serious expression, only tainted by the ragged breaths escaping his mouth. 

Saeyoung licks his lips, determined to erase all thoughts of his past experiences from his brother's mind, they didn't matter. None of them did. "With rocket science? A little." 

Saeran didn't press the subject, so he didn't, either. Both let themselves get lost in the pleasure and heat of the moment. 

They didn't get far. Saeran's body wouldn't be able to hold out. But they left with an unspoken promise of looking out for each other only from now on. No one else was allowed to interfere.


End file.
